


The Beginning

by filterdog



Category: Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, saoirse ronan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Hollywood, Lady Bird - Freeform, Love, Romance, little women - Freeform, showbiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filterdog/pseuds/filterdog
Summary: Timmy and Saoirse first met on Lady Bird. Then they work together again on Little Women. They might be having feelings for each other.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Saoirse Ronan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely work of fiction. I'm just a fan of Timmy and Saoirse's pairing. The story is told in first-person/POV.

**SAOIRSE**

I remember when I met Timmy for the first time. It was during the pre-production of _Lady Bird_ when we did the table reading at a conference hall in the A24 office. Greta introduced us to each other. She said that he is the actor who is going to play Kyle, one of my love interests. I must say that we hit it off the moment we met. He couldn’t be more gracious and kind. He told me that he’s a huge fan of me and he loves my performance in _Brooklyn_. He’s also a cute guy. His eyes, his hair, his smile. He has the complete package and I know that I’m going to be comfortable around him, especially that we’re going to film a sex scene later on.

Throughout the filming of _Lady Bird_ , we became close friends. We hang out a lot. I introduced him to a lot of things and he introduced me to some cool things as well. By the end, we have each other’s number in case we want to contact anytime. After we finished filming, we would occasionally call each other and share some stories or even open up some problems. We’re both young actors in Hollywood and we can both relate about the life in show business.

Awards season came. He got nominated a lot for _Call Me by Your Name_. I got nominated a lot as well for _Lady Bird_. We get to hang out a lot during the season as we would cross path despite the different projects we’re campaigning for. Besides, he is in _Lady Bird_ so sometimes we would be together in the same room.

I admit that I was having feelings for him during that time. I don’t usually look for romance because I tend to focus more on my acting career. But Timmy is a really a great guy. We match wits, we relate, we love hanging out together. I am confident enough to say that we are compatible. But I have principles. I decided to not attempt on any romance with Timmy. Besides, I don’t know if he also likes me or not. I don’t want to take any risk. The best thing for us now is to be friends.

And then came _Little Women_. I was so excited that Timmy and I are working again. Plus Greta is directing the movie. It’s going to be a very comfortable working environment. We have a lot of scenes together so we got to spend so much more time here than in _Lady Bird_. We became closer by this time. He is now one of my best friends and I’m grateful that I have a wonderful friend like Timmy. I can’t explain in words how grateful I am about it.

But, Timmy told me that he has his eye on someone. Her name is Lily. They met on the set of _The King_. Honestly, I was heartbroken when he told me about it, but we’re friends so I have to support him. I have to do that. It pains me but that’s all I can do. He’s happy about it. I don’t want to ruin that happiness. And maybe that would be an opportunity for me to really follow my principle of focusing on my career first. I don’t have a chance with Timmy anytime soon.

**TIMMY**

Saoirse is one of the best actresses right now. I’m not saying it because we’re friends, but she really is. It is January 13, 2020 and Saoirse got her fourth Oscar nomination and she’s just on her 20s. Only Kate Winslet has done that. I’m excited about the idea of Saoirse winning an Oscar. She would deserve it. I worked with her on three films and she gives distinct performances on each of them. Only few actresses at her age can achieve that.

Since it is awards season, Saoirse and I get to hangout a lot and do press tour talking about _Little Women_. I had so much fun when we were filming it. When we filmed that proposal scene, it was challenging for us. We are best friends, but we have to do a tough scene like that. We were able to do it within five takes. Greta told us that we were fantastic on that scene. I can work with Saoirse all day. I can be with her all day even outside the production. We do a lot of fun things together.

Lily and I never hit it off. We never got serious. I really had my eye on her. We started seeing each other after doing _The King_ , but we never worked out. I realized later on that I actually have feelings for Saoirse. When I told her about what happened with me and Lily, she comforted me, she listened to me, and she cheered me up. She did what a great best friend should do.

The awards season came and Saoirse and I get to spend a lot of time together again. I can’t count how many times we hang out. Some of them are just Saoirse and I and some of them are with the whole cast. Saoirse and I got closer together. I realized that I did have feelings for her. It wasn’t fully-realized until this award season. It’s a very complicated situation. I know it’s hard to understand. I just like Saoirse so much. When we were filming _Lady Bird_ , the idea of liking her never occurred to me because I was kinda intimated by her. She is already well-known and I am just this actor trying to breakthrough. But I did like her because she is a wonderful person. And then we stopped seeing each other daily because we took other projects. We occasionally talk, but never really hang out a lot in person. _Little Women_ is a wonderful gift for us. We have an excuse now to hang out a lot and that is where I started to have this feeling for Saoirse. Although at that time, I can’t say if it’s a romantic feeling yet.

**SAOIRSE**

Timmy messaged me when the Oscar nominees were announced. He congratulated me and he said that he is very happy for me. I wish he could have also got nominated. His performance as Laurie is one of the best things I’ve seen him do. But I’ve heard he is being approached to be a presenter so he’s still going to be in the ceremony.

A few days later, Timmy messaged me again. He wants to us to go on a private dinner together to celebrate his nomination. It’s all his treat. I agreed because why would I reject it?

Timmy brought me on a nice private restaurant in Sacramento, where we shot _Lady Bird_. He said that it has to be Sacramento because we met there and it would be more special. I love that he thought about that. As tribute to our heritage, he has both French and Irish cuisine as our food. He also hired a piano player to play while we are eating. I know that it’s too much since we’re not really a couple, but Timmy loves to make an effort. That is one of the things I like about him.

After dinner, he decided to play the piano. He learned how to play in preparation for _Call Me by Your Name_ and he retained that skill ever since. Seeing him play reminds me of Ryan Gosling in _La La Land_. Now that I’m thinking about it, we were having a _La La Land_ moment, but in Sacramento. I applauded after he did that. The night ended with us walking around the streets of Sacramento reminiscing about _Lady Bird_. It was such a wonderful and romantic night, even though we are in a platonic relationship at this point.

**TIMMY**

Greta helped me plan that dinner. She knows a lot of people in Sacramento so setting it up became easier for me. A week ago, I was having lunch with Greta and her partner Noah Baumbach. We were talking about the awards season and some projects that they are planning to do that I might be involved. Greta teased me about how wonderful my chemistry is with Saoirse on and off screen. I panicked a bit and told her that I have feelings for her. Greta giggled. Noah chuckled. I’m no longer the only one who is keeping that secret.

When Saoirse got nominated for an Oscar, I know that I have to do something special for her. I called Greta and the rest is history. Saoirse and I have probably the best night of our lives so far. Nothing can beat that yet. All I want is for that night to be so much fun, but it was beyond that. It became extra special.

**SAOIRSE**

A few days later, I had dinner with Meryl Streep at her house. She graciously asked me to have dinner at her house to celebrate _Little Women_ ’s Oscar nominations. Florence has to do reshoots for _Black Widow_ so she can’t make it. Greta has a meeting with some producers. I’m the only one nominated from the movie who is available. Meryl can’t move the schedule because that night was the only free night she has. But it’s okay because it became like an intimate dinner between us.

We were just chatting while eating. And then Meryl started talking about Timmy and it was a long discussion. She also noticed that we are becoming close. I don’t know if it was because of the drink, but I slipped and said that I like Timmy. Meryl laughed, not because she finds it funny but it’s more like a fun laugh where she finds it so cute. That sort of thing.

Meryl gave me one simple advice: Tell Timmy. She said that I have to tell him because a time will come where something’s gonna burst in our friendship and that burst might reveal our inner secrets in which in my case, my feelings for him. Plus, Meryl loves to take risk so there’s also that. It is risky, but it’s Meryl Streep. I trust every single thing she says. I think she’s up to something with that advice. What if she has an idea about what Timmy thinks about me?

**MERYL**

Oh, these kids. It’s pretty obvious. Just looking at them on the set of _Little Women_ and being in the business for many decades and having worked on romantic movies, I know that there’s sparks between them. You can’t deny it. Also, Greta told me.

**GRETA**

I told Meryl that I can’t make it on the dinner. When I learned that Saoirse will be the only attendee, I accidentally suggested to her that they should talk about Timmy. Plus, I know Saoirse has her eyes on Timmy ever since we did _Lady Bird_. It’s obvious.

**SAOIRSE**

It is the Oscar weekend. There are so many parties. Timmy and I attended one of them. I want to use that chance to tell him that I like him.

**TIMMY**

I was so nervous during the party because I was planning to tell her what I feel. Greta has been pushing me ever since I told her.

**SAOIRSE**

Meryl was pushing me.

**TIMMY**

So I approached Saoirse and told her what I feel about her.

**SAOIRSE**

He confessed to me. I said that I feel the same way. He smiles. It’s the cutest smile he ever did.

**TIMMY**

I was so happy. I can’t believe that she also felt the same way. I thought I was just being stupid.

**SAOIRSE**

We’re moving on the next step now. I guess we’re dating now. He’s my boyfriend or whatever. I’m still going to call him Timmy.

**TIMMY**

She’s still Saoirse. We agreed to have not special names like most couples do. But let’s see. We’re just at the beginning of this relationship. We’re still figuring out this thing that we now have.

**SAOIRSE**

I love Timmy. He's the best.

**TIMMY**

Saoirse's the best. I love her.

**GRETA**

I guess I better make them end up together on my next movie. I’m happy for them. I feel like I’m the reason why they are together now. I made it all happen. I’m going to take credit for it.


End file.
